


Somewhere Nice

by lita



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble and sort of a companion for Corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own POTC.

I did not recall much about England except for the grey sky.

Dauntless was a painful reminder of hurricane and my lost crew.

Interceptor gave the false illusion that cunning and piracy prevailed.

Isle de Muerta symbolised darkness, fallen comrades, and undead pirates.

Port Royal gave the most painful memory because of the lost of Elizabeth and my commission.

Tortuga was not much better and it made me look and feel like what I hunted most of my life.

When I saw Sparrow in Tortuga in my drunken stupour, my resolution dissolved and I said what I had always kept in the recess of my subconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise about the England part. I've never been there and always want to visit there one day. It's just what I heard from most people who've been there.
> 
> Don't you think Norrington need a proper holiday somewhere nice? Well, hypothetically as it's too late now.


End file.
